Heaven's Lost Property: Starting Over
by B3ng3anc3
Summary: Tomoki decides to try and make his already peaceful life as perfect as possible by traveling back to the past, but things go wrong almost immediately. Set right after season 1, but then goes over season 1. Rated M but nothing too dirty or bad is in it.


**_Chapter 1: Pathway to the past._**

**Hello you great few who enjoy the TV series ****Heaven's Lost Property****. I wrote the beginning of this story in my notebook and just felt the need to post it. This story takes place right after season 1, and just so everyone knows this is a Tomoros (Tomoki/Ikaros) romance story, (not sure if anyone calls it Tomoros but I am…) but also has a lot of the season's story in it. Chances are that the next chapter won't be up for quite sometime because I have to finish a previous story first… kind of been neglecting it and I feel really bad for that. I haven't watched the 2****nd**** season because I had a tuff time getting through the first few episodes but I loved season 1 so much just thought I had to write about it. So anyway I hope you enjoy it and sorry in advance for the long wait for next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Heaven's Lost Property.**

I implore, heck I beg, people to read the authors notes they explain a lot.

Tomoki sat at his dinning table waiting for his usual cup of tea. It had been so long since Ikaros and Nymph had arrived, seemed like another life. Peace and quite… that used to be his motto, but right now he wouldn't change anything. Sure Ikaros and Nymph got into trouble a lot, but they were his family, his life… He used to curse their very existence, but he had changed so much since then. He felt more mature… at times. He still couldn't get enough of girls, but at least now every time he followed through with one of his senseless plans he felt a little wrong, maybe a little sad or regretful. When he thought back to all the choices he had made, or his actions that had brought so much pain to him and his friends his friends, well equal amounts of pain and laughter, part of him wanted no more then to go back and start all over again.

"Master your tea is ready. "

Tomoki shook himself out of his daze and accepted his tea. He looked up to be greeted by the shining angeliod, Ikaros. She had on her usual slight frown but her green eyes seemed to balance out her expression into one of neutrality. Her pink hair was in its usual style with the two brown locks hanging by her cheeks.

"Thanks Ikaros, hey would you mind staying for a little bit?"

"Of course master."

She sat down to the left of Tomoki, and looked him straight in the face with that odd look only she could pull off as normal, that doesn't mean that it didn't bother Tomoki every once in a while.

"So Ikaros, have you ever had any… um regrets?"

"Regrets?"

"You know, something that you wished you had or hadn't done in the past. Something you wish you could go back and change?"

"Regrets… yes master I suppose I have had a few regrets."

"Like what? You've never done anything wrong, what do you regret doing?"

"In the past, I have… caused you great displeasure, and I wish I had been better back then, I wish I had made you happy."

"Oh… Ikaros you never have made me unhappy, I just over react a lot is all. And when I yell at you it's because I just want you to, I don't know, fit in I guess. I want you to be happy too. That's actually one of my regrets Ikaros… how badly I have treated you, and sometimes I just want to go back, you know? Like travel back to when this all began and remember everything that has happened and fix it. Wouldn't that be great? I could make everything so much better…"

"Do I include everything master?"

"No! I meant everything I regret, and we have had this conversation. Don't you remember on the second day you arrived?" He flashed her a smile to reinforce his point as a positive one, plus he always hoped that Ikaros would smile one day and that if he smiled a lot it would speed the process of learning.

"Master," she pulled out one of her cards. "I am able to grant you your wish. I could use my card to send you back however far you wanted."

"Really, that's possible? We could go back and remember everything? That's amazing Ikaros! If we all went back not a single thing would go wron… what's wrong? Did I say something? You look sad…"

"Only one person could go back or one person of you choosing that is. Everyone else wouldn't remember anything of the future."

"That means that I would have to rebuild all my old relationships…"

"Correct."

"And that Nymph would have to unlock your blocks again for us to become as good of friends as we are now." Ikaros nodded.

_Okay Tomoki, you have a choice here: stay here or go back. On one hand you couldn't ask for a better life right now but on the other you could make everything better then what it is now…_

"Ikaros would you mind going and getting Nymph for me?"

"Yes master."

Tomoki waited patiently for them to return, thinking hard about the decision he was about to make, trying to his best ability to weigh the pro's against the con's. Of course it didn't take long for them to return considering that they were all in the same household.

"What's up dumb bug, did you need something?"

Nymph was now standing in the doorway with Ikaros. Her neon blue pigtails hung loosely around her shoulders and surprisingly enough she was wearing normal clothing instead of her armor.

"Um… yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck as his nerves started to build up, which didn't make sense because their was nothing to be nervous about… Except the possibility of him ruining everything in the past and everything ending up one hundred percent worse then before. "I was considering going back to the past and trying to right any wrongs I have made. I just wanted to talk with you two; partly to say goodbye, partly to ask you guys if it's worth doing…"

"But what about the others master? Wouldn't you also want to consult with them about this decision? "

"Well knowing them, they would probably try their very best to try and stop me from going, but I'm hoping that you guys might be able to see how much good this could bring…"

"Well Tomoki, I do see why you might want to do this, you have made a lot of mistakes in the past."

"Wow thanks _sooo_ much Nymph."

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth here, but anyway I still don't really see what you could possibly have to say to me other then 'oh hey I'm going, bye!' "

"I just wanted to say, well goodbye, because I'm going to be the one that's going to go back in time or whatever. Just because I can make everything better doesn't necessarily mean I will, I mean come on it's me for crying out loud. I've messed up things that are pretty much impossible to mess up on. I just wanted to tell you both that… that you, mean the world to me, and that I wouldn't give you up for anything. If I didn't believe so strongly that I could do a lot of good on this, thing, that I wouldn't go. I will always remember and treasure the time we spent together."

"Oh…oh…"

Nymph was left speechless and just looked to the ground. Tears slowly filled Ikaros' eyes and she hugged Tomoki with a kind of defiance, like she wanted to beg and scream at him to stay, but was bound to fallow his wishes. Nymph's solemn expression soon broke down into tears as well, even though she usually kept her feelings hidden, Tomoki's speech had hit her harder then she had expected. Tomoki reached over and pulled her over into the hug he and Ikaros were currently sharing. The group hug was so meaningful, time lost relevance.

"I'm sorry guys."

"No master, it's okay. I'm very happy for you; I just don't want to lose you, so I hope everything works out. "

"I'll miss you Ikaros, but luckily it will only be a little bit before we see each other again. You too Nymph, I'll miss you, and this time I'll make sure that you don't lose your wings."

"Thank you Tomoki, for everything… I apologize in advance for how I'm going to treat you…"

He let out a soft chuckle thinking about how much fun it will be dealing with the moody Nymph all over again.

"It's all right Nymph, I'll find a way to deal with the comments."

Ikaros took a deep look into Tomoki's eye's, before raising her card into the air. There was a bright flash and a portal appeared a little ways away. Tomoki took a step closer to it when something grabbed his arm, when he looked down it was Ikaros' hand.

"Be careful master…please."

He looked at the portal, it was so agonizingly close, he could almost touch it. It held his hopes and dreams of a perfect, peaceful life.

"I will Ikaros, don't worry, everything will be okay." He gave her one last smile before stepping right next to his pathway to the past, and took one final look back. Nymph was currently hiding behind Ikaros' back, probably trying to hide her emotions, but Ikaros appeared to be deeply sad. She was never the best at emotions, but this one stood out clear as day. She met his gaze and mouthed three words, three heart wrenching words… I love you.

"Wait," he stepped back from sheer shock completely forgetting about the portal. His foot entered and the rest of his body began being pulled in. "Wait, No! I don't want to leave!"

But it was too late. Nymph looked out from over Ikaros' shoulder while Ikaros jumped forwards. Her outstretched hand barely slid through his fingertips, before he was gone. The light of the world faded to a spiraling vortex of purple, yellow, and pink. That single touch from Ikaros knocked Tomoki off course and he hit one side of the portal, the whole vortex shivered, and caused Tomoki to spin around and around until everything turned black and he passed out.

**Well thank you all for reading my story I hope you all enjoyed it, at least a little. I do realize it was kind of short but as I said, I have another story to finish. You all might want to know I respond to, or try I should say, to all reviews and accept constructive criticism. I will finish this story no matter how long it takes so flames are kind of pointless although I am pleased to say I haven't received one from anyone yet. I hope everyone has a good day/days and I'll see everyone when I come back.**

**Sincerely~**

**B3ng3anc3**


End file.
